


Ups and Downs

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [17]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ups and downs meaning garrett messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Fenris is closer to his independence and grows in confidence with it. Garrett pushes his limits and it doesn't end well.





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thank you for sticking with me this far! It honestly didn't occur to me that this would be a slowburn at first, but I wanted a solid foundation for their relationship to develop on (branch out from??) and that does take time. Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me, enjoy this part!

It was just the two of them. Well, actually there was the same old couple as always after lunch, a father and his child (Garrett assumed) ordering a birthday cake, and Orana walked around and tended to the new flowers that had magically showed up the day after Ella visited. Flowers had never been Garrett's thing (he couldn't keep them alive), but Orana seemed happy they were there.

Fenris sipped his giant mug (Orana served him a huge teacup with hot chocolate) and read the newspaper.

It hadn't occurred to Garrett before that Fenris had trouble reading; he'd never mentioned it and hadn't read anything near Garrett. Text replies were slow but spelt correctly so it wasn't that he couldn't read - it just went a little slow.

He followed the words with his finger and mouthed the words. It took him a while to finish so Garrett spent that time observing him.

Dyslexia was a possibility given the way Fenris followed the words with his finger. He had said he preferred podcasts; Garrett thought he should buy him a kindle.

"Are you not bored?" Fenris asked, and looked up. He held his finger at the end of a paragraph.

"No, I'm good," Garrett smiled. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "How'd the interview go?" he asked, when Fenris didn't continue to read the article.

"It went well. Messere Reja was uncertain until I mentioned your name," he explained.

Garrett frowned.

"I do not take offence. She wants to hire people she can trust."

Garrett understood that. Fenris was lucky that people knew the Hawke family and how they helped rebuild Kirkwall. Garrett didn't like that his name had a reputation, but at least Fenris could use their name as people who'd vouch for him. "You'll get it," he smiled.

It was a job as a grocery packer every Tuesday when the store had deals for elderly and students. If it went well there might even be shifts during the weekend for him. Sunshine had recommended it.

"If I get this job I can apply for the apartments near the railway station, correct?"

Garrett nodded. They'd torn down an old and worn out mall to build the apartments. They were small but solid and modern. "There's a bus from the station that stops outside the store," he explained. Since Fenris would live two train stations away and possibly start early in the morning it could be better to take the bus, which went faster.

"It is not important to know now." Fenris grabbed his mug and sipped his hot chocolate. "Are you still okay with me moving out?" he asked.

Garrett stretched out his legs and nudged his knee on Fenris' leg (whatever part he touched). "Of course. I support you going independent like you want," he grinned. He'd lived alone before Fenris moved in and could go back to that.

Though honestly, he'd most likely move into the house once Bethany was done with her studies. She had said she wanted to work everywhere in Thedas, but wanted their house in Kirkwall to be her home.

"Your support means a lot," Fenris said, and smiled. He put down his mug and put his hand on the table.

Garrett glanced at his fingers. Tentatively he reached out his hand and touched Fenris' fingertips with his own.

"Whatever you need, I'm here," he promised.

Fenris covered his mouth with his other and looked away. Stretched out his fingers over Garrett's and spread them.

Garrett intertwined their fingers and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

A faint blush covered Fenris' cheeks when he glanced around the bakery. "I know," he whispered. He looked at Garrett. Their eyes met and he smiled.


	2. Woopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the 1st chapter was so short I'm updating this quicker than I would. Hope you enjoy~

The blackout curtains blocked the evening sun from shining on the TV and Garrett was utterly pleased. Not that he had any energy to get up and get the remote to turn on the TV, but at least the screen didn't reflect sunlight.

Cooper jumped up on the bed and walked over. Garrett pulled up his legs to not be stepped on. Cooper was wobbly on beds and he weighed a lot.

"I see you're tired too," he mumbled.

Cooper wagged his tail and jumped down on the other side. The space between the bed and the balcony door was small, but big enough for him to squeeze in.

"I think I can sleep here and now." He'd been out since he woke up and had been to the gym for the first time in months. Fenris had walked Cooper in the morning and then went to work. Garrett went to the nature reserve and walked for hours. Cooper demanded much exercise from being cooped up in a small apartment.

"You do not want to see a movie?" Fenris asked.

Garrett opened his eyes (unaware he closed them at all) and looked at the doorway.

Fenris wore black leggings and an oversized grey t-shirt. His feet were bare as always when home.

"Undecided," he mumbled, and stretched out his hand. "Come here."

Fenris quirked an eyebrow and watched his hand. Garrett stretched his fingers out and held his palm open.

"Okay," Fenris decided and walked over. Tentatively he reached a hand out and put it in Garrett's open palm. Garrett closed his fingers around Fenris' hand.

"Okay?" he asked.

Fenris nodded.

"Get on top of me," he suggested with a smile.

Fenris stared at him. "I… what do you mean?" he asked.

Garrett pulled his hand lightly. "Straddle me?" he tried.

Fenris' eyes widened and he looked away.

"Just try it. You don't have to stay if you don't like it," Garrett said, and pulled Fenris' hand again.

Fenris looked at him, looked at the bed, and took a step closer.

Garrett kept quiet while Fenris sat down on his knees and put his hand on the other side of Garrett. He made it all seem more complicated than it was really, but he managed to sit down without falling.

"This is…" Fenris trailed off, and looked down, which he didn't do for long realising where he looked. "This is what you wanted?" he asked, and looked to the side at the wall. He still hadn't let go of Garrett's hand.

"How does it feel?" Garrett asked. "Awkward but…" he tried when Fenris kept quiet.

"I am not sure," he confessed.

"Not sure as in when I kissed your cheek or not sure like when you ate that fish stew?" Garrett questioned. Fenris faltered and Garrett waited. He'd say what he wanted when he found the right words, unlike Garrett who talked without knowing where his sentences headed.

"Kiss on the cheek," he admitted. "I am not sure what to do."

Garrett smiled and shrugged. "What do you want to do? You can get off or stay and do whatever."

Fenris looked at their intertwined fingers.

Garrett let go and he pulled back his hand.

He looked at Garrett's face and reached out a hand. Unlike Garrett, he didn't stop and wait for a clear sign that what he wanted was okay. Not in that he jumped Garrett when he wanted, but he trusted Garrett's signals more than the other way around.

"Your beard grew quickly," he commented, and brushed his fingers over his chin. "It's coarse." His face came a little closer. Garrett smiled. His comment was innocent. He'd never touched Garrett's beard before.

"You like me better without it?" he asked. His hands itched to touch Fenris anywhere they reached but he couldn't. This wasn't for him; it was for Fenris.

"I have no preference," Fenris repeated what he said before. He raised himself slightly and ran his fingers up to Garrett's hair. He gently brushed his fingers through it.

Garrett leant into the touch. "Keep this up and I might fall asleep," he mumbled, and shut his eyes.

Fenris chuckled and ran his fingers down his neck to his shoulders. They stopped where his shirt began.

Garrett opened his eyes and saw that Fenris wasn't looking at his face but at his chest. He bit his lower lip and his hands moved behind Garrett's shoulders. Garrett shut his eyes again and waited. For what he wasn't sure.

Fenris lips brushed against Garrett's. Tentative and shy. Garrett took his lower lip between his and sucked it. Fenris wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed them closer. He groaned when their noses brushed together but no harm done.

Garrett's hands grabbed Fenris's thighs. He moaned. Pressed their lips together and moved closer. A warning bell went off in his head. He forced his head to the side to break off the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Fenris asked, hands still around Garrett's neck.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, I just… I suddenly remembered when Merrill fed Cooper chocolate and he threw up and we had to take him to the animal hospital." He sucked in both his lips and fought to keep the frowns off his face. It was awkward. It was so awkward.

"Making out with me reminds you of dog puke?"

He pressed his lips together and glanced at Fenris. He did not look amused. He pulled away his hands and Garrett let his fall down on the bed.

"No not you, just… It just popped into my head." He looked away.

"This was your idea," Fenris spat out, and got off.

"I know, I'm-"

"Out," Fenris ordered through gritted teeth. An order Garrett didn't need to hear twice to scramble out of bed and hurry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett made a mistake!! :O How dares he??? Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment and/or kudos because I appreciate it so much :D


End file.
